


【90060】Never Love Again (4)

by varinlaice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varinlaice/pseuds/varinlaice
Summary: 點燃蠟燭！營造氣氛！900和60要第一次嘿咻了！（？）
Relationships: RK900/RK800-6, RK900/RK800-60
Kudos: 1





	【90060】Never Love Again (4)

“It’s just a reverie. “

科南覺得自己可能是瘋了才會說出這樣的話來，又可能是在設法讓康納討厭自己、把自己罵得狗血淋頭好讓自己死心。但其實自己好像早就有過這個想法了，之前做夢也夢見過他躺在自己身下被自己這樣那樣...。科南的腦袋裡現在一片混亂，總之還是先找到離開的藉口，不管是被康納罵到沒臉再在這裡待下去，還是把他帶回去自己家裡吃乾抹淨。

聽見這句話的時候康納居然比剛剛被表白的時候還冷靜，認真考慮一下後覺得有性不代表有愛就接受了，撇開戀愛的部分只當炮友還是沒問題的。康納一答應了便被科南抓著手拉走，感覺他用力得手腕都被抓疼了而且走到車站上車後也不放開，就像怕一放手自己就會突然消失不再出現似的。

康納一直跟在科南身後被他拉著走，走到他家門前看著他掏出鑰匙開門然後跟著進門，還沒來得及觀察他家裡的裝潢便被扯進他懷抱裡摟得死死的，緊接著便見他的容貌在自己眼前放大才發現他又在親自己。康納的雙唇因為想要說話而微張，科南便看準這個機會將舌頭頂進他嘴裡，感覺他想要躲避似的向後退便伸手捧著他臉又按著他後腦，用舌頭掃蕩他口腔內部、連一顆牙齒都不放過，然後才挑起他舌頭邀請他與自己交纏。

康納與科南纏綿得快要窒息了，雙頰因缺氧而變得通紅，難受得瞇起雙眼皺起眉頭開始掙扎起來，直到渾身開始脫力了才被放開。科南看著懷裡快要站不穩的康納還有自己和他的舌尖間牽起的銀絲滿意地勾了勾唇角，脫掉自己和他的鞋子便一把抱起他走進自己房間裡扔到床上，自己也隨即壓到他身上、雙手撐在他耳側，居高臨下地俯視著他愣愣地看著自己的可愛樣子便忍不住又湊下去往他嘴角輕吻一口。「要先洗個澡嗎？」

見康納對自己點頭科南便又把他抱起，進到浴室裡便俐落地把他衣服扒掉，將人禁錮在自己懷裡一邊親吻撫摸著他一邊脫下自己身上的衣物。科南對康納身材勻稱的身體上下其手久了，再加上自己腦海裡的幻想便一下子控制不住硬了還被褲子勒得有點不舒服，此刻非常慶幸自己穿的是便於穿脫的連帽衣和牛仔褲。硬都硬了感覺還快慾火焚身了還要花時間慢慢脫衣服，那可真是地獄。

兩人都脫得一絲不掛後科南便把康納推進淋浴間按在牆上，將他禁錮在自己雙手之間用食指挑起他下巴讓他與自己四目交投，然後湊到他耳邊輕輕吹著熱氣，玩到他開始往一旁躲避自己了才又用自己的嘴唇堵住了他的嘴，一手又開始從他顎骨處緩緩撫摸到胸口、故意在乳首處停留片刻，還捏著玩弄一會才順到腰側，另一隻手則摸到水龍頭把它打開讓暖水灑到自己和他身上。

科南感覺自己的瀏海被水弄濕了便暫時挪開撫摸康納身子的手，把它撥開順便抹了把臉就迫不及待地放回去他腰上，雖然想繼續看他被自己親得臉紅耳赤的樣子，但為免水流進眼睛只好往手上擠點沐浴露便闔上雙眸一邊跟他深吻一邊給他搓澡。

最後折騰了挺久兩人才都洗乾淨，接著科南又擠了點沐浴露到指尖上卻沒有抹到康納身上，而是用左手捏著他臀肉將他臀瓣掰開再把右手食指探到臀縫裡。「抱歉，忘記準備潤滑劑了。」科南語畢還未等康納作出反應便把膩滑的液體抹到他仍然緊閉著的穴口上，不輕不重地揉按起來讓那裡的肌肉放鬆下來，雖然知道把沐浴露弄進去也不太好，但總比一點潤滑都沒有疼得他做不下去要好。

科南其實早已熱血沸騰、想要直接插進去讓康納溫熱的直腸包裏自己，可是又不想弄疼自己心尖上的人於是還是耐著性子給他按摩，感覺他放鬆下來一點後便撐開穴口將充當潤滑的沐浴露帶進裡面，看見他因為不適而蹩眉又發出難受的哼聲便安慰般地揉揉他後腦並輕吻他柔軟的髮絲。

康納一邊深呼吸著一邊抿緊唇來試圖讓自己再放鬆一點，然而就在科南再擠進一根手指時括約肌又因刺激而控制不住收緊，下意識地把唇咬得更緊才沒有又因為疼痛而叫出聲來，也緊張得不知不覺間把雙手緊握成拳。科南在康納脖子上像宣示主權般舔咬吮吸出幾個吻痕來才重新抬頭，看見他瞇緊雙眼很緊張的樣子便暫時不抽動雙指，而是先伸出另一隻手撫上他下巴用拇指掰開他唇瓣不讓他咬著。「我家沒人，想叫就叫出來，別咬疼自己了。你一聲不吭的我不知道你是舒服還是疼。」

科南把這句話說完便專心給康納擴張，開始慢慢抽插起在他穴裡的兩隻手指，感覺腸壁有放鬆的跡象便漸漸加快速度，同時還用指腹尋找他前列腺的位置來讓他更舒服。某處被蹭過時康納感覺就像有一股電流竄過全身一樣，顫抖一下下身便又下意識地咬緊科南的手指然後瞇起眼輕哼出聲，感覺他突然停下了動作才不解地睜開眼睛看著他。

「這裡舒服？」科南又再不輕不重地往那點按了一下，看見康納仰起頭來又聽到他吸氣的聲音便知道自己找到了，開始張開雙指抽插讓他適應穴口被撐開的感覺偶爾往前列腺按幾下，聽見他極力忍著舒服的輕哼聲、覺得他這樣也太可愛了便輕笑一聲，等到自己的手指能夠輕易地在他穴裡自由活動才專注於按壓他前列腺上。

康納最後還是忍不住輕輕叫了出聲，雖然很小聲但科南卻清楚聽見了，像獎勵般吻他臉龐一口便湊到他耳邊、一邊啃著他耳廓一邊讓他在自己耳邊繼續呻吟，甚至更變本加厲地在揉按他前列腺的同時握起人開始充血變硬的下體擼起來。康納的呼吸很快便因為快感而變得急促起來，雙腿軟得幾乎沒辦法支撐自己、背靠著牆壁還被科南摟著才勉強站得穩，即使水不斷從花灑淋到自己身上也感覺渾身躁熱得要出汗了。

「夠、夠了...放手...」又經過一會康納感覺小腹附近開始變得越發溫熱，下身早已完全挺立起來，而且也快忍不住了便伸手抓住科南的手腕扯了幾下想讓他放手。科南感覺到康納的顫抖和他胸膛的急促起伏便馬上判斷要繼續讓他獲得更多快感，不僅不放開他還加快手上套弄的速度，直到感覺有甚麼濺到自己手上才停下動作，垂頭一看發現他射到自己手上了便放開他發洩過一次但仍硬著的性器，右手雙指倒仍插在人溫暖濕潤的後穴裡。

康納的雙腿在經歷一次高潮後便完全軟了下來，還好腰被科南及時摟緊扶著才沒有摔倒，深呼吸幾下站穩後才皺起眉頭看向他，見他還故意給自己看他手上的白濁便捶了他一拳。「你還不來真的我就回家了。」

聽康納這麼一說科南便趕緊把手指從他後面抽出來，洗乾淨雙手後把水關掉、找了條毛巾將兩人身上的水珠擦乾，衣服也不拿上就這麼裸著把他抱回去自己床上，鎖上房門上床壓到他身上後便伸手打開抽屜、翻出之前性教育課上派的避孕套撕開包裝戴上。

「我進去了。」

通知康納一聲後科南便將龜頭抵上他粉嫩的穴口、慢慢撐開腸壁插進裡面，明明已經給他擴張過了還是緊得忍不住罵了一聲，隔著套感受一下他濕熱緊緻的內裡才開始挺動。科南本以為跟康納上床這種事只有做春夢時才可能發生，現在美夢成真見他躺在自己身下承歡卻產生了種不真實感，伸手撫上他臉溫柔地用指腹輕輕摩挲著、下身的動作倒是相反地粗暴，快速用力地將硬挺從人後穴裡拔出來又頂進去，不斷深入淺出滿足自己後才開始頂弄剛剛找到的前列腺讓他也能爽。

「唔、嗯！輕一點，你想我、啊、撞到頭嗎？」康納快被科南頂得頭撞到床板上便開口提醒他，明明已經盡力抑制住自己的聲音但說出口的話還是夾雜著呻吟。科南聞言才發現康納快撞到頭了，伸手抓著人腳腕把他拉回來自己胯下但並沒照他所說放輕抽插的力度，而是將他腳腕按到床上避免他再往上移而真的撞到頭。終於聽到他動聽的呻吟了，還哪忍得住不用力操得他說不出話只能嗯嗯啊啊地叫床。

隨著從下腹傳來的快感越來越強烈康納也控制不住地想夾緊雙腿，科南見狀便抓著他雙腿掰開不讓他夾著，想想決定拉到自己腰側讓他腿環在自己腿上，這樣一來他一夾緊腿就像欲求不滿地想把自己拉得更近、讓兩人的下身貼在一起一樣。

科南感覺到康納的腸壁蠕動著吮吸自己性器，此刻充血敏感的陰莖被如此絞緊特別舒服，腰也被夾緊了便騰出一隻手來調情般地愛撫人白滑的大腿，督見他悄悄伸手下去握著不經不覺間又重新抬起頭來的下身自慰、覺得他不夠爽於是就加快下身挺動的速度，看到他像開關被打開了一樣突然仰起頭叫得更大聲便又俯下身去親吻人頸脖。

快感使康納情不自禁地摞緊身下的被單加快擼動的速度，甚至還挺起腰來、叫床聲變得越發軟糯甜膩，身體又開始不自控地顫抖著就連腳趾也蜷曲起來。科南自己也快堅持不住了，見康納爽得肌肉都緊繃了便伸手上去玩弄他乳尖，不時用指腹按壓等它自己重新彈上來又用指甲搔刮輕彈那顆粉紅的突起，給予他更多快感讓他更快達到高潮。

「康納...你好可愛...」

科南偶然垂頭一看發現透明的前液開始一點一點地從康納的鈴口冒出來，觀察片刻後突然想到一個主意，把人握著硬挺套弄的手指全部掰開覆上自己的手，拇指在冠狀溝處輕輕劃過，聽見高了一個八度的呻吟從他口中迸發而出興奮得感覺耳朵都要發燙，然後便握緊他連血管也突起了的陰莖、用拇指堵住馬眼阻止他射精。

「嗯、你幹甚麼、哈、啊，唔嗯、放手，快點...！」就要高潮的時候卻被阻止，無法好好發洩的康納難受得在床上輾轉反側掙扎起來，伸手下去抓著科南的手便一頓亂扯想讓他放開，然而不僅沒有得逞，雙腕還被抓住按到床上禁錮著無法好好活動。

「等我，乖。」科南說完便俯身吻住康納的唇不讓他說話，即便堵住了他搧風點火的呻吟也毫不在意，頂開唇瓣探進口中挑起人柔軟的舌頭纏綿，一邊聽著他像尖叫的含糊叫聲一邊粗暴地深入他。科南感覺到康納仍然在反抗但也不放過他，直到自己再也忍不住才輾過前列腺頂進最深處釋放出一股熱流，同時放開手讓他射得他自己滿身都是，甚至還有點濺到潮紅的臉頰上。

科南的呼吸也因為慾望得到排解而變得紊亂起來，性器繼續杵在康納直腸內喘著氣和他對視，歇息一會後才從那溫暖的地方抽出、拔掉盛著白色液體的安全套扔到垃圾桶裡才再看向四肢無力癱軟在床上的人，翻身下床伸手到人背後和膝蓋下將他公主抱起，帶到浴室裡給他簡單沖掉身上粘糊的液體後便又把他帶回自己床上。

「要睡一覺再回家嗎？」

高潮兩次後襲來的睡意早就使康納的眼皮沉重得快睜不開眼，聞言對科南點點頭後被子也不蓋好就闔上雙眸休息，不出兩分鐘已經進入了香酣的睡眠之中。聽見康納的呼吸漸趨平穩科南才停下收拾的手回過頭去，發現人已經睡著了便放輕動作避免發出噪音擾人清夢，從自己房間到浴室都整理好才拿出手機檢查訊息，再確認一次老媽明天晚上才會回來才安心下來把手機拿去充電，然後躡手躡腳地爬上床躺到人身旁，側身而臥看著他安穩的睡顏。

康納身上每一寸肌膚都被從窗外灑進室內的月光映照得像在發光一樣，身材甚至比班上大部分女生還要窈窕，幾乎每一處都沒有多餘的贅肉但摸上去卻軟軟的手感極好——尤其是那張帶點嬰兒肥的臉，摸上去滑溜溜的，捏起來肯定也很軟。科南想到這裡便決定伸手輕輕捏一下康納的臉，手感果然如自己所想的軟乎乎，但見他突然蹙眉、怕他會醒過來便馬上放手，把他摟近自己再在他額上輕輕落下一吻。自己早就想這麼幹了但一直沒有機會，現在總算完願了。又再觀察康納片刻科南才放下心頭大石般地呼出一口氣，雖然不捨但時間已經不早了便扯起被子給兩人蓋好，然後閉眼摟著比自己小隻的人兒睡覺。

科南第二天醒過來的時候床上只剩下他一人了，起來伸個懶腰活動一下關節便穿好衣服開門出去梳洗，刷過牙後出去做早餐吃的路上經過客廳發現昨晚睡前幫康納放在沙發上的衣物不見了，現在回想起昨天晚上的事感覺就像一場夢——也許那一切真的只是夢，一場感覺特別真實的春夢，畢竟自己表白可是失敗了。

搖搖頭將這種思緒從自己腦海裡趕出去後科南才開始專心做早餐，簡單地煎幾塊煙肉弄了個奄列填飽肚子便回去自己房間裡，打開電腦的電源打遊戲前特地往垃圾桶裡瞄了一眼，看見裡面果然有用過的套、確認自己真的和康納上過床便開心得勾唇笑笑，安心下來發訊息邀請康納跟自己一起打遊戲。


End file.
